A wire harness disclosed in the below PTL 1 includes three high voltage electric cables and three metal protection pipes which receive and protect the three high voltage electric cables respectively. The high voltage electric cables are provided to connect a motor that is mounted at front part of a vehicle and an inverter that is mounted at an intermediate part or a rear part of the vehicle each other.
The wire harness is arranged through an underfloor body of the vehicle that is outside of a vehicle frame. Thus, the metal protection pipe is formed to protect the high voltage electric cable from stone splash or water splash. The metal protection pipe has a stiffness to protect the high voltage electric cable from stone splash or water splash and to prevent the high voltage electric cable from bending. Simultaneously, the metal protection pipe also has an electromagnetic shield function since it is made of metal.
The wire harness is manufactured by inserting a high voltage electric cable into a metal protection pipe with a straight state, the inserting is performed to each of the three pipes and then bending the metal protection pipe along arrangement route of the wire harness at the underfloor body of the vehicle. The wire harness is manufactured as described above in a factory of a harness maker, transported to an assembly factory of a vehicle maker and assembled in a predetermined position of the vehicle. Accordingly, the arrangement is completed.